This invention relates generally to use of tracheostomy tubes and associated equipment; and more particularly is addressed to the problem of inadvertent disconnection of elements of such equipment which can lead to unwanted interruption of breathing. This problem becomes acute when the patient cannot reconnect the disconnected elements.
According to a report produced by Arthur D. Little Inc. for the FDA in 1986, there is an on going problem of accidental breathing systems disconnections. Among the conclusions in this report was the determination that no adequate anti-disconnection devices were currently available.
Recently, in 1991 Progress Notes, a noted respiratory publication stated that the problem of accidental disconnections still exists. Suggestions were made, including the use of A.D.s (anti-disconnects).
Available A.D. systems have some fundamental flaws or draw backs that would be likely to prevent their acceptance by users. In particular, the flaws in most systems include:
1. they are cumbersome, PA0 2. they are difficult to manipulate, PA0 3. they require two-handed operation.
The current "state of the art" in anti-disconnect devices involves the use of rubberbands, which present the following problems:
1. They are difficult to apply to tracheostomy tubes.
2. In "single-limb" circuits the use of rubberbands increases the possibility of morbidity and mortality. This is caused by the possibility of disconnect and inadvertent cancellation of the lowpressure alarm. This is directly related to the use and failure of the rubberbands.
Their removal requires two handed manipulation.